


а вот так не оставим

by sailingthroughemotion



Series: грехи [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, F/F, PWP, Zemfira is a Brat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthroughemotion/pseuds/sailingthroughemotion
Summary: Смешно петь о тех кто тает, но когда ты сама оказываешься сугробом в середине июля, начинаешь им сочувствовать. << Cross-posted from my Ficbook! >>
Relationships: Renata Litviniova/Zemfira (Musician)
Series: грехи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966579
Kudos: 1





	а вот так не оставим

Земфира не понимала почему она соглашалась идти на все эти вечеринки. Пользы от них казалось никакой — просто члены элита махают перед носом других членов своими деньгами в образе красивых платьях и костюмов, спортивных рентовачных машин, и разговорах о фондовом рынке и тихих европейских краев в которые они собираются смахнуть на следующей неделе (хотя бурно утверждают что работают уж такмного в этом году). Притворятся что она всех этих людей знает, а ещё хуже — делать вид что уважает, было адское занятие.  
Когда Рената рядом, всё же конечно легче на душе — есть один человек которого можно обнять за руку, и ходить хвостиком, по принципу «улыбаемся и машим».  
Но вот сегодня что-то уж очень всё затянулось. Скучно было до слёз — так обычно бывает на этих вручальных церемониях. Местечко было только со стороны элитном — обожратся и напится как следует никто не даст, и тем-более предприятие всё-таки типа профессиональное. Мысль — «Какого чёрта мы сюда припёрлись» — кружилось у певицы в голове ещё при входе в здание. С другой стороны, они не виделись почти две недели подряд, и после вот такой экскурсии был особенной повод никуда не высовыватся.  
— Я тоже конкретно этих людей не очень хорошо знаю, — Рената призналась когда они днём собирались. — Но там будут пару наших знакомых, и они считают что если не упустить такую церемонию, то может в будущем ещё и денег подкинут в театр, или там в фильм очередной.  
— Значит мы едем сапоги лизать. По-нят-но.  
— Зачем так грубо? Просто посверкаем глазами на пару полу-пожилых людей, и уйдем.  
— Так они в придачу и старики? Ну ты даёшь, Литвинова. Совсем свои запасы исчерпала?  
— Слушай, если ты не хочешь со мной ехать, я тебя заставлять не собираюсь. Я не то что бы счастлива туда переться.  
— Я хочу с тобой, просто не туда, — Земфира ей тепло улыбнулась, дав понять что никакой настоящей злобности тут не было. Тем более, посмотреть как её вечно людьми-очарованная подруга мучается на событие на которое она обычно бы тащила Земфиру с собой за шиворот, звучало заманчиво.  
То что она не имела враждебности к делу или к спутнице не означало что ей не хотелось положить подбородок на грудь и заснуть, и они в этом состояние с друг-другом были в полном согласие. Одно дело только было что одна из них это женщина с богатым опытом этикета и с виду, бесконечным терпением, а другая это Земфира.  
Началось всё довольно невинно — Земфира просто хотела внимания: стучала какой-то непонятный ритм об край их столика, и доставала телефон чисто чтобы посмотреть какая реакция будет у Ренаты. Та, сей раз хлопала ту по запястью чтоб перестала, но не более. Значит тактику надо было изменить. Как пошел уже пятый человек делать какую-то утомительную речь, Земфира осторожно провела носком одного ботинка по лодыжке Ренаты, ели ели касаясь.  
Рената оглянулась, как-бы: «Ты с ума сошла? Ты видишь сколько тут народа?»  
А Земфира по кошачьи улыбнулась, слегка прищурилась. Если с развлечением на этой тусовке была лажа, то она сделает сама себе.  
Она приложила голову к одной руке, а другой резко взъерошила себе волосы, потом опять укладывая. Затем, сделала это снова, но в этот раз сжимая пальцы на момент, делая вид что о чём то на секунду задумалась. Потом взяла свой единственный предоставленный бокал с вином и одним пальцем начала тереть его край, делая медленные, плавные круги.  
Рената дала себе секунду откашляться. Этот спектакль не то чтобы злил — всё же намного интереснее смотреть на изящность любимого человека чем слушать какую чепуху от незнакомца. Но всё же, это было важное мероприятие — тут было много вполне важных и влияющих людей—да они в конце концов сидели прямо в середине всей аудиенции! Ракурс её пылающего лица (несмотря на макияж) наверняка был полон у всех окружающих.  
Самый нахальный, и в целом финальный поступок, так как речи наконец-то закончились, был как Земфира макнула указательный палец в бокал, а потом, прежде осмотревшись, провела по своим губам, высовывая кончик языка для особого акцента.  
— Посмотрим как ты сегодня ночью будешь издеваться, — актриса крепко сжала бумажную салфетку которую держала, так, что бледные костяшки стали белыми.  
— Конечно, конечно — Земфира подмигнула ей и встала из-за стола чтобы растянуть спину немного. Хотя это было и случайность, пару квадратных сантиметров кожи которые засветились из-под Земфириного пиджака раздражили Ренату не меньше чем всё остальное.  
К тому времени как зал заметно начал опустошать, Ренаты и Земфиры уже пятнадцать минут как не было. Ещё не достигнувшей их квартиры, у актрисы уже путешествовали руки вокруг плеч и спины певицы, как-бы случайно задирая или стягивая пиджак. — Даже с вина сегодня начинать не будем? — Земфира закусила губу, смотря с какой энергией Рената стаскивает каблуки перед тем как дверь могла захлопнуться.  
— Ты уже с вином сегодня побаловалась, — Рената недовольно дёрнула одной бровью.  
— Так ты на меня злишься, значит? — Земфира застыла посередине расстегивание одной пуговицы.  
— Не совсем, — Рената подошла к ней максимально близко, прижала к двери, да так что позвоночником можно было прочувствовать каждую неровность в её поверхности, даже через пару слоёв одежды.  
— Мы сегодня вообще ничего не ждём, да? — небольшая нотка испуга прозвучала в её голосе когда блондинка пристально посмотрела на неё своими холодными, серебряными глазами.  
— Как ты там однажды про ожидание пропела?  
Что конкретно она тогда сочинила, она не могла вспомнить, но то что пропела — это факт — Рената обошла даже шаг поцелуя и взялась оставлять засос на шее Земфиры, одну руку запуская ей в штаны. Стараясь контролировать свой стон, Земфира молилась что никто в подъезд сейчас не подымается. Её не сильно огорчала эта нехватка нежности — всё-таки после длительной разлуки, хочется замкнуть пустое место как можно быстрее и настойчивее… Земфира приподняла одну ногу и прислонилась ею к бедру Ренаты, которая, в знаки понимая подхватила её под коленом, чтобы ещё крепче удержать, и вот уже стон стал более голосистым, и эта поддержка как никогда была нужна из-за слабости во всех конечностях, и—  
— Какого хера…? — Земфира полу-прошептала, тяжело дыша, брови сдивнувшись с непониманием когда Рената внезапно забрала руку и небрежно вытерла пальцы о штаны подруги.  
— Моя очередь себя развлечь, — Рената по издевательски улыбнулась, и как бы не в чём не бывало, двинулась к кухне. Земфира убрала непослушные волосы с лица, распрямила спину. Сердце ещё колебалась, а щёки горели пламенем более ярким чем обычно, даже в таких обстоятельствах. — Ты там что-то про вино говорила?  
— Нахуй мне твоё вино, — она проворчала, неуклюже разуваясь и скидывая верхние слоя одежды прямо в прихожей. Она отправилась дальше по коридору, к спальне, и там рухнулась на кровать. При такой ярости собственные пальцы предлагали собою мало толку, но что-то же надо делать. Она устроилась поудобнее и одной рукой крепко сжимая под собой одеяло, думала только о том что должна была сделать на этой дурацкой «вечеринке», не учитывая присутствие других людей.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— А у тебя так смешно нос морщится когда тебе хорошо, — проплыл в комнату сладкий голос, вместе с слабым запахом никотина.  
Земфира закусила губу, не открывая глаза. Ещё чу-чуть, совсем немного, да уже мурашки во всю бежали по коже, она сделала глубокий вдох—  
Крепкие пальцы схватили её за запястье и довольно грубо отпрянули от дела. — Ну ты просто… — Земфира открыла глаза, была готова по настоящему разозлится, но картина перед нею была уж слишком живописной. Рената растрепала свои раньше-идеально уложенные волосы, и после того как отобрала Земфирену руку от процесса облегчение, засунула её пальцы себе в рот, нежно оборачивая языком их длину, секунду другую слегка прикусывая или посасывая.  
Этой сцены было бы самой по себе достаточно чтобы всё-таки кончить, но не всё было так просто этой судьбоносной ночью. Земфира отпустила простынь, готова была возобновить прогресс левой рукой, но Рената и то запястье тоже схватила. Убирая её пальцы изо рта она потянула руки певицы над её головой, управляя чтоб она взялась за подушку. — Я же сказала что теперь моя очередь, — она взялась расстёгивать её лифчик, мягко целуя ключицу и двигаясь вниз по грудине.  
Когда Земфира почувствовала тёплое дыхание актрисы на своём животе, у неё всё тело свело — пресс сжался, спина по собственной воле выгнулась, сердце заколотилось чаще чем от любого дешевого наркотика — _если сейчас ничего не произойдёт, я взорвусь_. — Пожалуйста…  
Рената замерла, посмотрела вверх на неё. Изящное, четко-очерченное лицо было окрашено чем-то между нирваной и невероятным мучением. — Что ты сказала?  
— Умаляю, — Земфира простонала — голос срывался с каждым слогом.  
— О чём же? — но руки уже мигрировали вдоль тела, рисуя контур тощих бедер.  
— Дай мне кончить, _по-жа-луй-ста…_ — она прикрыла лицо локтями, смущённая от такого невероятного отчаяния в голосе.  
— Значит так по хамски на мероприятиях больше вести себя не будешь?  
— Хоть притворюсь что я в жизни тебя не видела, Рената, прошу—  
— Обещаешь?  
— Ре, ей богу—  
— _Обещаешь_?  
— Обещаю!  
— Молодец. — От этой ровности и решительности, у Земфиры непреднамеренно затаилось дыхание. И в этом её можно было вполне понять, ведь Рената почти тут-же опустилась ниже, раздвинула ноги подруги пошире, и принялась за дело всем ртом. Земфира издалека где-то подумала что было благодарна что руки у неё были над головой, иначе она бы их одеяло не просто бы смяла, а разодрала в клочья.  
И вот опять, этот прилив, опять начинаются звуки не своим каким-то голосом, опять крепко зажмуриваются глаза, опять колени превращаются в что-то вроде холодной воды или масла, и опять сладко сжимается живот и сердце. — Рената…!  
Имя началось почти неприличным криком, и кончилось жалким, размазанным стоном, и Рената присела, с тёплой полуулыбкой смотря насколько уязвимо эта с виду не покараемая звезда была — скажешь кому-нибудь что Земфира Талгатовна может так тяжело, всей грудью дышать, что она может с такой безнадёжной настойчивостью умолять, тебе не поверила бы и самая жёлтая из жёлтый прессы.  
Но, вот она лежала, побежденная, получивши всё что ей обещалась, и если учесть что игривые глаза и зелёного и серебристого цвета были переполнены любовью, может даже и больше.


End file.
